The present invention relates to a process for the operation of a CID arrangement. On a surface of a substrate which consists of a doped semiconductor material of one conductivity type provided with a substrate terminal there is arranged a doped layer of the opposite conductivity type which possesses a terminal contact. On this layer there are arranged one or more first and second insulating layer capacitors which are arranged in matrix form in rows and columns. The gate electrodes of the first capacitors are each connected column-wise to a column line. The one or more second insulating layer capacitors are arranged on the doped layer directly beside each first insulating layer capacitor, the gate electrodes of these second insulating layer capacitors each being connected row-wise to a row line.
CID arrangements of the type referred to above are known. Arrangements of this type are employed as opto-electronic sensors.